The Last Kingdom TRAILERS
by Solita-San
Summary: El Reino Moonlight siempre estuvo a salvo del poder de Pitch Black, ya que es protegido por "The Big Four" y "The Dragon Brigade". Pero esta vez necesitaran de alguien mas para salvarlo, el mejor ladrón del todo Reino, Jack Frost. ¿Que ocurrirá y que pensaran ante la decisión del Rey de elegir a alguien mas? {TOTAL 3 TRAILERS}
1. The Last Kingdom TRAILER

"_**En el antiguo Reino Moon Light predomina la magia y la paz."**_

_[Se observa una isla en forma de luna creciente sobre el mar azul, y un hermoso reino de paredes blancas y decoraciones doradas, pasando unas aves blancas volando.]_

"_**Protegida firmemente por los guardianes "**__**The Big Four**__**"**_

"_**Norte"**_

_[Un hombre algo de edad avanzada, de cabellos blancos y barba del mismo color, de ojos azules, se rasca su mentón pensando, embozando una leve sonrisa.]_

"_**Toothiana"**_

_[Una joven de cabellos largos de color negros atados en una larga trenza al costado, de mirada algo fría en sus ojos color violetas, emboza una leve sonrisa en sus labios color rojo carmesí.]_

"_**Sandman"**_

_[Un pequeño hombre de cabellos dorados, al igual que sus ojos, hace magia con sus manos, formando figuras de arena dorado sonriendo levemente.]_

"_**Y el Canguro."**_

-¿El qué? –Pregunto un Conejo de gran tamaño de color gris con blanco y ojos verdes esmeralda bastante brillantes.

"_**Pero no son los únicos, también están "**__**The Dragon Brigade**__**"**_

_[Seis jóvenes subidos a sus dragones de diferentes colores y tamaños vuelan sobre la isla a toda velocidad gritando felices.]_

_[Oscuridad.]_

_[Un hombre de piel completamente pálida y ojos dorados, observa al Reino Moonlight en una pequeña esfera.]_

-Pero que más bello Reino, lleno de sueños y esperanzas. Pero oye solo falta algo importante, un poco de miedo.

_[Acerca su dedo índice a la esfera apenas tocándola oscureciéndola por completo en una especie de humo negro.]_

_[Oscuridad.]_

"_**Hace mucho tiempo que estoy por aquí."**_

_[Un joven se encuentra sentado sobre la rama de un árbol con una capa azul oscura tapando su rostro, colocando levemente sus dedos sobre la corteza del árbol haciendo aparecer escarcha brillante.]_

"_**Mi nombre es Jack Frost."**_

_[El joven emboza una sonrisa haciendo notar sus ojos celestes brillosos bajo la luna.]_

"_**Amo estar por mi cuenta. Sin reglas, sin responsabilidades. Suena bastante bien."**_

_[Oscuridad.]_

_[Jack se encuentra caminando sobre una rama pero una sombra pasa detrás de él, llamando su atención siguiendo el camino de esa supuesta amenaza adentrándose en el bosque, desvaina su espada apuntando a cualquier amenaza emergente.]_

-Que bella noche.

_[Jack voltea a ver y detrás de él, apoyado en un árbol encuentra a un gran Conejo, con un boomerang en su mano.]_

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ventisca del '68, ¿no? Domingo de Pascua, ¿cierto?

_[El gran Conejo sale de las sombras dejando ver sus ojos verdes esmeraldas con su ceño fruncido y furioso.]_

-No sigues molesto por eso, ¿verdad? –Sonríe Jack divertido.

-Sí. –afirmo el gran Conejo con resentimiento. –Pero esto se trata de otra cosa. –Miro fijamente su boomerang. -Toothianna.

_[Una joven apareció detrás de Jack atando sus manos con una soga un fuerte nudo, tan rápidamente que Jack no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo, acercándose a su oído.]_

-Disfruta el viaje Frost.

_[Un portal se abre debajo de él haciéndolo caer llegando a un gran salón del que parecía ser del Reino Moonlight.]_

-Ahí estas, ¡Jack Frost! –Aclama el Rey animadamente con Norte a su lado y los Guardianes restantes también.

-¿Rey?… wow –El joven mira asombrado.

_[Los Guardias lo ayudan a levantarse y él junta del suelo con su pie, su espada.]_

-Espero que Toothiana te haya tratado bien. –Pregunto Norte señalando a la joven que lo miraba despectivamente.

-Claro, amo ser atado con una soga y tirado a un portal mágico. –Afirmo con sarcasmo.

-Oh genial, esa fue nuestra idea. –Afirma orgulloso el Rey señalando a Norte también.

"_**Es nuestro trabajo el proteger a las personas de este Reino. Pero ahora enfrentamos una amenaza más grande que nunca."**_

_[El mismo hombre pálido aparece remarcando sus ojos dorados en la oscuridad mirando la luna despectivamente.]_

-Mi ejército está listo. –Afirma con tono burlón apareciendo unos ojos brillantes dorados detrás de él.

_[Oscuridad.]_

-Necesitamos tu ayuda. –Afirma el Rey mirando seriamente a Jack.

"_**Necesitaran la ayuda del mejor ladrón del Reino, para salvarlo."**_

-¿Porque yo?

-Tienes algo muy especial dentro de ti.

_[Jack mira su espada rota en miles de pedazo uniéndose lentamente apareciendo mágicamente un brillo azul.]_

-Y no podemos hacerlo sin ti. –Lo señala el Rey.

"_**Cuando la oscuridad caiga."**_

_[El castillo y la isla comenzaron a congelarse y una nube negra espesa se posiciona sobre la misma, los de la Brigada miran asombrados sobre sus dragones.]_

-No puedes matar el miedo, Jack. –Lo miro desafiante Pitch Black.

-No te tengo miedo. –Alega Jack con su espada congelada en alto.

"**Los guardianes aparecerán."**

-Lucharemos juntos. –Afirma Norte.

_[Los Guardianes caminan sacando sus espadas de sus fundas con el brillo de la luna detrás de ellos, sobre ellos la Brigada y sus dragones.]_

-¿Tu atacas a los de la derecha y yo los de la izquierda? –Sugiere Jack con Hiccup a su espalda apuntando ambos con sus espadas rodeados por sombras en forma de caballos.

_[Chimuelo hace una mueca cansado.]_

_[Norte en la punta del barco saca sus espadas. Bunnymund lanza bombas en el aire. Pitch lanza una avalancha de oscuridad. Hiccup se lanza de su dragón con una espada de fuego. Jack genera con sus manos una explosión de hielo. Hiccup cae por los aires y Chimuelo vuela hacia él desapareciendo en la explosión. Toothianna con lágrimas en sus ojos y furia en su rostro se lanza con su espada a pelear. Sandman golpea sombras con sus látigos de arena dorada. Toothianna recibe un rayo congelante en su corazón y Jack grita furioso.]_

**THE LAST KINGDOM**

-¿Estoy en la lista de los más buscados?

-¿Lista de los más buscados?

_[Jack salta sobre los techos de diferentes casas, entrando en una sacando una bolsa de oro y gritan su nombre, el solo voltea riéndose.]_

-Tú la creaste.

**PROXIMAMENTE**

_**{¡Hola! Esta será una nueva fic crossover, se me ocurrió esta idea ya que la historia antes de la película de "Rise of the guardians" viene de los libros de "Guardians of childhood" donde es en una época antigua y los Guardianes solo usan espadas. Así que quise hacer una especie de fic así, pero los personajes son diferentes, sobre todo Toothianna no será la Tooth amorosa de la película sino que será más fría, mas hacia Jack. Y una sorpresita más en la historia que espero que les guste. Me inspire en tres trailers para escribir este, el de HTTYD 1 y 2, el de ROTG y el de Frozen. Luego subiré el tráiler donde hablara más sobre los "The Big Four" y otro más en el que hable será Hiccup el capitán de la "**__**The Dragon Brigade**__**". Déjenme saber que les pareció este pequeño adelanto, agradezco sus comentarios y opiniones que siempre me alegra saber que les gusta leer mis fics. Besos y gracias.}**_


	2. The Big Four TRAILER

"_**Se nos conoce por un solo nombre."**_

-¡Con ustedes "The Big Four"! –Aclama el Rey.

"_**Llevamos protección…"**_

_[Los cuatro Guardianes ponen sus espadas en alto.] _

"…_**y esperanza."**_

_[Conejo recibe una canasta por parte de una niña sonriente de cabellos rubios.]_

"_**Llevamos alegría…"**_

_[Conejo y Norte hacen una pelea haciendo reír a los niños del pueblo.]_

"…_**y sueños."**_

_[Sandy crea con su arena dorada un caballo que hace reír a los niños.]_

"_**Nosotros somos Sandman..."**_

_[Un pequeño hombre de cabellos dorados, al igual que sus ojos, hace magia con sus manos, formando figuras de arena dorado sonriendo levemente.]_

"…_**y Toothianna."**_

_[Una joven de cabellos largos de color negros atados en una larga trenza al costado, de mirada algo fría en sus ojos color violetas, emboza una leve sonrisa en sus labios color rojo carmesí.]_

"_**Somos Bunnymund…."**_

_[Un gran Conejo de color gris y blanco con ojos esmeralda brillantes, regala a unos niños unos huevos que mueven sus patitas.]_

"…_**y Norte."**_

_[Un hombre algo de edad avanzada, de cabellos blancos y barba del mismo color, de ojos azules, se rasca su mentón pensando, embozando una leve sonrisa.]_

"_**Y nuestros poderes son más grandes..."**_

_[Norte en la punta del barco saca sus espadas. Toothianna salta dispuesta a atacar con su espada. Bunnymund lanza bombas en el aire que explotan en muchos humos de colores brillantes.]_

_[Oscuridad.]_

"…_**de lo que puedes llegar a imaginar."**_

_[Brillan los ojos de los cuatro lanzando una luz desapareciendo sombras a su paso.]_

"_**Y nuestro trabajo es proteger a este Reino y a las personas que viven en el…"**_

_[Se observa una isla en forma de luna creciente sobre el mar azul, y un hermoso reino de paredes blancas y decoraciones doradas, pasando unas aves blancas volando. Donde pasan donde se encuentra los aldeanos.]_

"…_**porque mientras sigan creyendo en nosotros…"**_

_[Todos aplauden ante la entrada de los Guardianes al gran salón haciendo una reverencia.]_

"… _**los protegeremos con nuestras vidas."**_

_[Los Guardianes caminan sacando sus espadas de sus fundas con el brillo de la luna detrás de ellos.]_

_[Oscuridad.]_

"_**Ese sueño ha terminado."**_

_[Pitch Black acerca su dedo índice a la esfera donde se ve el Reino, que apenas tocándola oscureciéndola por completo en una especie de humo negro.]_

"_**Es tiempo de que el miedo gobierne el mundo."**_

_[El castillo y la isla comenzaron a congelarse y una nube negra espesa se posiciona sobre la misma haciendo una explosión de arena negra.]_

"_**Nunca hemos enfrentado una amenaza tan grande…"**_

_[Los Guardianes miran lo ocurrido con temor y furia.]_

_[Oscuridad.]_

"…_**y es por eso que pelearemos."**_

_[Toothianna con lágrimas en sus ojos y furia en su rostro se lanza con su espada a pelear. Sandman golpea sombras con sus látigos de arena dorada. Bunnymund lanza sus boomerangs con furia. Norte no para de atacar con sus dos espadas.]_

-Mi ejército está listo. –Afirma con tono burlón Pitch apareciendo unos ojos brillantes dorados detrás de él.

_[Oscuridad.]_

-¡Todos a bordo! –Grita Norte.

_[Norte tiene el mando de un barco en medio de una tormenta donde el barco es azotad por las olas y Conejo grita aterrorizado.]_

-¡¿No dijiste que había sogas de seguridad?!

-¡Solo fue una expresión!

_[Todos gritan de alegría excepto Conejo que grita de temor.]_

-Todos aman el barco.

**THE LAST KINGDOM**

**PROXIMAMENTE**

_**{¡Hola! Aquí está el segundo tráiler donde solo habla de los Guardianes. Lo adapte del original Trailer, donde solo aparecen ellos y no Jack. Aunque personalmente prefiero el segundo tráiler de la película, es más atrapante. Y luego subiré el tráiler donde solo hablaran de "The Dragon Brigade". Comenten que les pareció. Espero que les haya gustado. Besitos y gracias.}**_


	3. The Dragon Brigade TRAILER

"_**Esto, es el Reino Moonlight…"**_

_[Se observa una isla en forma de luna creciente sobre el mar azul, y un hermoso reino de paredes blancas y decoraciones doradas, pasando unas aves blancas volando.]_

"… _**la vida aquí es increíble."**_

_[Seis jóvenes subidos a sus dragones de diferentes colores y tamaños vuelan sobre la isla a toda velocidad gritando felices.]_

"_**Los dragones al principio solían ser un pequeñísimo problema aquí…"**_

_[Unos dragones pequeños roban algunos alimentos de las casas.]_

"…_**pero ahora trabajamos en equipo con ellos para proteger este Reino de la oscuridad."**_

_[Los integrantes de la Brigada acarician a sus dragones.]_

-¿Te he dicho que te ves increíble hoy? –Halaga Patán a Brutilda que solo hace cara de asco, y él golpeándose contra un árbol.

"_**Los dragones y nosotros unidos..."**_

[Hiccup vuela con Chimuelo sobre el mar, junto con Toothianna y ella toca las nubes sonriéndole.]

"_**...la vida no podría ser mejor."**_

_[Oscuridad.]_

_[El castillo y la isla comenzaron a congelarse y una nube negra espesa se posiciona sobre la misma.]_

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –Se pregunta Hiccup mirando el Reino asustado.

-¿Quién esta puede estar haciendo esto? –Se pregunta Astrid preocupada e igual de asustada.

_[Un dragón gigante de color negro hecho de la misma arena negra de las nubes, con ojos dorados, sale de la nube atacando a los jinetes.]_

_[Oscuridad.]_

-Algo viene, algo que nunca han enfrentado antes. –Afirma el Rey frente a la Brigada que lo miran seriamente.

_[Cuatro mujeres con ojos dorados brillantes comienzan a atacar la isla congelando y lanzando bolas de fuego.]_

-Este Reino será mío ahora. –Dice Pitch riéndose.

_[Oscuridad.]_

-¿Qué vas a hacer? –Le pregunta Astrid a Hiccup.

_[El dragón de arena negra lanza bolas de fuego hacia ellos y Hiccup mira asustado.]_

-Proteger a la gente es tu destino. –Dice seriamente su padre a Hiccup.

-Lo que estas buscando esta aquí. –Toothianna señala el corazón de Hiccup mirándolo tiernamente.

_[Lanzan bolas de fuego a la Brigada y ellos las esquivan. Hiccup con Chimuelo lanza bolas de plasma hacia unas sombras. Hiccup cae por los aires y Chimuelo vuela hacia él desapareciendo en la explosión.]_

**THE LAST KINGDOM**

-Como me agrada este lagarto con alas. –Dice Jack acariciando a Chimuelo.

-¿Estas bromeando? –Pregunta Astrid en tono burlón.

**PROXIMAMENTE**

_**{¡Hola! Aquí está el tercer tráiler donde solo habla de la Brigada, obviamente Hiccup es el Capitán, y están los demás. Por si no se dieron cuenta Toothianna no es seria con él. Piénsenlo. Y si mis amigos habrá un trió amoroso, pero les doy una pista de las letras: H/T/J. Para escribir este Tráiler me base en los de las dos películas de "How to train your dragon". Y luego subiré el primer capítulo de la fic pero no aquí, será aparte de estos Trailers. Ya que los tres que iba a publicar ya están listos. Otra cosa me gusta escribir Trailers en vez de prólogos creo que en el fondo soy una directora de cine, es broma. Bueno es todo pronto subiré el primer capítulo, estén atentos y espero que les haya gustado y besos. Gracias por leer.}**_


End file.
